Simplify the following expression: ${-4-(-z-2)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -4 {-1(}\gray{-z-2}{)} $ $ -4 + {z+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ z {-4 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ z {-2}$ The simplified expression is $z-2$